American Shinobi
by Bcaseb
Summary: What happens when you wake up in a foreign dimension far from your own with nothing but 2 friends and a few weapons? You'll have to read to find out. Fifth chapter up. I'm not the best with summaries. 3 original characters. AU. rated 'T' for bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

v1.3

WARNING: May Contain spoilers. Story takes place right after the 3 year break in the series.

RATING: PG --- 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. Please don't sue.

I do, however, own the characters Trevor, Daniel, And Dave.

This Is My FIRST Fan Fiction. Please give a helpful review after reading.

Thanks to XoXSilverDragonXoX for being a beta reader!

On with the story!

This Fan Fiction belongs to Bcaseb

American Shinobi

Chapter 1

I was playing computer games. I have always loved to shoot virtual enemies and create large explosions. I was a total game freak. My friends told me I played too much, but I never listened to them.

I have been trying to beat my previous score on my game for months. Whenever I got close to beating it, something happened and I failed to beat my score.

I was getting closer and closer to my goal. I was one kill away from beating my own record. I punched the fire key and right before I won, the power went out. I screamed.

Then, a mere 2 feet from my window, lightning struck the ground. I looked at this tower of lightning hitting the ground and I was shocked to see what I was sure was a person standing there. Inside the lightning. This 'person' was wearing a long, flowing black cloak. There was some kind of red oval shape pattern on it. I had a feeling I had seen it somewhere before. If I had to guess, the person was a man. I was shocked to the core as he raised an arm and pointed at me. His face was dark, I couldn't make out what he looked like, but his eyes were glowing red. Then, in a bright flash of light, he was gone. Maybe I was going insane. Must be too many video games. Oh well. Then, "BOOM".

Oh My God. That was the loudest boom I had ever heard. I fell over.

I got back up on my chair and I decided to just play some more games. I pressed the 'ON' button on my computer. Nothing.

'CRAP', I thought. The power was still out. I got off my chair and started crawling through the hallway to my living room. I reached under my couch and pulled out my medical kit. I opened it and grabbed a flashlight. I was lucky because I had replaced the batteries earlier in the morning. I switched it on. A bright white light emanated from the flashlight. I got up and walked into the hallway and to the door. It was unlocked. As I was pulling the door open, I suddenly remembered locking the door earlier and latching it. Had someone snuck in? Nah, no one could get past me. And if they did, they would get a surprise. A very painful surprise.

I exited the house and made a mental note to put up some motion sensors around the house and outside later. Just in case. I walked past the drive way and into the side yard. For some reason as I swung my flashlight towards the circuit box, my flash light broke into two pieces. What the? The top half hit the ground and one of the batteries was cut in half and battery acid was pouring out. How did that happen? As I examined the broken flashlight, I noticed it was a clean cut. There was no way that it just broke like that. It was like something out of a Manga.

I loved Manga. Especially Naruto. I had read all the way through the subbed stuff until the 3 year break of Naruto's life.

I took a lighter out of my pocket. I made sure that it wasn't broken and lit it.

As the flame from my lighter cast an orange-ish glow on the side of my house, I was shocked to see that my circuit bow had been absolutely shredded to pieces. There were deep gashes in it. Not much of the original casing was left. Only 2 switches were left in-tact. They were switched off. I couldn't make out what their labels said. I turned them on. It looked like each broken switch had been individually slashed. Why had someone done this? Great. Just great.

I headed inside. My lighter's flame blew out. I thought that maybe it was about to "break" just like the flashlight had, so instead I Just chucked it into the air. As I did this, I could have sworn I saw a red glow on my roof. I looked at my roof but I saw no red glow. I really WAS going insane.

I ran into my house and locked the door. And latched it. And I checked it to make sure it was locked properly. I went to my room and hit the light switch. It didn't work. Great. I thought that if these weird things kept happening someone must be behind them. I thought I might need some weapons to beat the living hell out of whoever had messed with my house. So I entered my basement.

When I bought this house, I thought that it was kind of weird that someone built a house in the middle of freaking nowhere. I had had to dig the basement myself because my house did not originally have one. I loved my house being in the middle of nowhere because I had no stupid neighbors to tell me to turn down the volume on my video games.

Perhaps the reason that I played so many video games was because I got to USE guns. I also collected many guns. I stocked up ammo. I collected Big, Powerful weaponry. I also collected a few old swords and daggers for close combat. I collected all this because it was something to do. A guy has to have a hobby, right? And because I knew that Armageddon would come eventually. I wanted to be prepared. I hit the light switch. It worked. My basement lights worked but nothing else in the house did? That's kind of weird. What kind of idiot would leave on only the basement lights and one other item with electricity? I smiled as I looked at all the covered cases of weaponry. I decided that tonight I would go buy some security items and a generator for my house. I had a lot of money. When I say a LOT of money, I mean like 350,000 dollars.

It was odd that I had a few hundred thousand dollars in the bank and I was only 18. But what can I say? I befriended an insane old man in a park and he left his fortune to me because everyone else he knew was deceased. Lucky me. Lucky **rich** me.

I decided that I would have to buy my items on the black market because the items I wanted to get for my house needed military clearance to purchase. I had gained a few "connections" in my earlier teen years. I grabbed my three favorite weapons. A modified pistol that my friend Trevor had designed. It never hit the market. Too expensive. I however, had enough money and bought one from him. It had the letters 'C-97' on the side of it. It had a scope with 3X zoom and a laser pointer on the side. 15 round clip too. Good for precision aiming. My second favorite weapon was a shotgun that I got on my fifteenth birthday from my friends Trevor and Daniel. We had been homeless most of our lives. We met up at an orphanage at age 10. All of our parents died when we were little. This shotgun was 12 gauge, and had to be pumped before each shot. It was perfectly balanced after you loaded it. We had all had our names scratched into the side. My third favorite weapon was a short sword that I had found in the middle of a tree. Me and my friends ran away from the orphanage when we were 14. A tree we slept under had been struck by lightning. I got shocked a little. The tree had split into multiple charred pieces and I had found a sword in the middle with a sheath. It was always warm to my touch, even after being in my freezer for a month. It had a spiral design near the base of the sword. Whatever metal that it was made out of had a green-ish shade to it. I never truly used it. I just kept it on display and always polished it 'cause it looked cool. I grabbed a backpack full of ammunition, sword polish, water, and food. I strapped the sword onto the side of my back pack. I put my pistol in one of my camo-colored cargo pant's humungous pockets, and the shotgun I just packed into my backpack. I needed some motion detectors. And a few land mines. And maybe a shiny new weapon to add to my collection. I was going to travel to my friend's apartment in Japan. And whenever I was with him, there was usually trouble. He wasn't exactly a perfect neighborhood "citizen". More like a perfect neighborhood criminal.

My friend, Trevor, In Japan, had some good connections with some pretty important people. If he couldn't get it legally or illegally, it did not exist.

I grabbed my cell phone and headed for my car in my garage. It was a sports car. A blue-green Camaro Z28. As I got my keys out, I noticed that someone had put chewing gum in the door lock.

I was getting mad. First, someone had turned off my power and ruined my game. Second, the person had shredded my circuit box and ruined my good flashlight. Thirdly, this person had messed with my car. I almost lost my temper and took out my pistol to go find this very stupid and unlucky person, but I thought better of it. I started to exit the garage through the side door, but I noticed that there was a deep slash on the side of my Precious Camaro. Gasoline was still pouring out. This must have been slashed very recently. Someone out there really did hate me. Or they just wanted to die. Or both.

I exited my garage. I walked down my drive way and onto the road. I kept walking towards my destination. I had another friend of mine from the orphanage. Daniel. He loved guns just as much as I did. He lived near the coast of southern California. For me, it would normally be a good 3-4 days walk. The sun eventually started rising.

I was walking down an old abandoned side road that my friends and I always used to race on. It went on for about 40 miles. I saw a tower in the distance and smiled. A cell phone tower. We never found out why there was one way out here.

I got out my cell phone. I pressed the numbers on my phone and called Daniel.

RING------------RING------------RING-----...

"Hello?" someone said.

"Hey Daniel! It's Dave." I said.

"Dave? Why are you calling me at 8:15 in the morning? You never get up before 10:00!" he exclaimed.

"I know. Come pick me up on the road we used to race on. I'm at the cell tower."

"I'll be right there. Oh by the way, Trevor is coming over from Japan later. It'll be just like old times, the three of us together!" he said.

"Really? Cool. I'll be waiting. See ya!"

"Bye."...

I hung up my phone.

So. Trevor was coming over to California? That was convenient. Beats traveling on those crappy planes.

I sat down and took my pack off. I leaned against the base of the cell phone tower and fell asleep.

3 Hours Later.

I woke up with a start.

I heard a revving of a car in the distance. Must be Daniel. I got my pack on and stepped back a few feet from the road. I didn't exactly trust his driving skills. I'm just going to say that when he drove fast, He made mistakes. I saw what he was driving. A black, almost tank-like, Jeep. Weird. I thought He was into sports cars like I was. He drove up to the side of the road and got out.

"Hey Dave! You really are out here." he said.

"Of course I am. What took so long?"

He snickered a little.

"Huh?"

I felt a barrel pressed into my back. I ducked and threw my feet at whatever was behind me. My friend Trevor fell onto me and started laughing. Then I got it. They had meant to scare me. That's what took so long.

We loaded into the Jeep laughing all the way.

"Daniel, I thought Trevor here was coming over later", I said.

"I got in about 3 seconds after you called. We decided to play a trick on you. You fell for it so easily. Heh." Trevor said.

Daniel spoke up, " Yeah, sorry about tha--WHAT!" He was interrupted.

We all heard a loud BANG sound and the Jeep had slowed down a little.

Something had popped his jeep's tires. We all got out and looked at the wheels. They had been slashed. "Not This Son of a #$ again!" I yelled. I noticed a gleam on the ground. There was a shiny metal object on the ground. It looked kind of like a cd but with sharp edges.

Trevor Said, "Hey, that's a Shuriken!"

Daniel looked at it for a second then said, "It's like something out of that Manga stuff you like Dave,"

"Naruto? Yeah, It is.", I said, "Weird".

I put the Shuriken into my pack very carefully so as not to cut myself. I had very few medical supplies in my pack.

We got some of Daniel and Trevors' stuff out of the Jeep and pushed the Jeep off of the road. We started walking towards the direction of the coast. Daniel asked me,

"Dude, why were you out here anyways?"

I told him what had happened to me up until the cell phone tower.

Trevor said, "Man, that idiot is going to have hell to pay. He really messed with your Camaro?"

"Yeah, he did." I said.

It was then we noticed this black circle made of weird symbols on the ground surrounding us. In 6 Places in the circle weird symbols sprang up from the ground and onto our legs. We could not move.

Trevor said, "What the hell? I can't move!"

I suddenly felt very weak.

I saw a bright flash of light and then I blacked out.

END OF CHAPTER 1

-Well, there's my first Chapter. What's going to happen next time? Where will the three guys wake up? Will they be ok?

-Please review! This is my first Fan Fiction and I would deeply appreciate a few helpful reviews.

-Please no Flamer reviews!

-Yes, this a Naruto Fan Fiction. Just no Naruto yet. Next chapter, I promise.

-If you give me a few helpful reviews, I'll post another chapter.


	2. chapter 2 Waking up

v2.1

WARNING: May Contain spoilers. Story takes place right after the 3 year break in the series.

RATING: PG --- 13

RATED PG13 for sexual crudeness in second half of chapter, also for Ocassional bad language.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. Please don't sue.

I do, however, own the characters Trevor, Daniel, And Dave.

This Is My FIRST Fan Fiction. Please give a helpful review after reading.

'Blah blah blah ' is thinking.

"Blah blah blah " is talking.

blah blah blah is describing stuff most of the time.

**blah blah blah** is putting emphasis on a word or words.

Review answers:

Magerm: Thanks for reviewing. I'll think about the idea you emailed to me. If I do go with that, it'll be pretty far into the story. But kick sasukes ass in the first few chapters would not really work. It would probably end my story quick. I'll save it for the end. Maybe.

From chapter 1:

It was then we noticed this black circle made of weird symbols on the ground surrounding us. In 6 Places in the circle weird symbols sprang up from the ground and onto our legs. We could not move.

Trevor said, "What the hell? I can't move!"

I suddenly felt very weak.

I saw a bright flash of light and then I blacked out.

American Shinobi

Chapter 2

I never had had many dreams. I usually just fell asleep then instantly woke up in the morning. I usually woke up with my eyes closed. Wherever I was, I had just awoken with my eyes closed as usual. I was cold. I was on my back and I could not feel my backpack. I felt like I was laying on dirt. I probably died and went to hell. Or I had fallen down and hit my head.

Then, I heard a voice.

"HEY! Wake up!" A woman's voice said.

"Don't yell at an obviously injured person like that!" A man's voice said.

I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry and all I could make out was someone's face looking down at me.

"Hey! Guys! He's awake!" A female voice said. I tried to sit up but I couldn't.

"Hey! Don't get up. You're injured!" The female's voice said.

I started to regain my ability to see clearly. I was in some kind of forest. Wait a second. I had blacked out in a flash in a DESERT-LIKE landscape. Now I was in the forest?

I moved my arms further from my stomach and felt the side of my backpack. I gripped one of the straps and pulled on it. I had now regained my vision and sat up.

"Hey! Don't! You're injured!" The voice said again.

"So?" I said.

The female acted like she was about to push me back into a laying position again, so I rolled to the side and got a good look at who she was. She had short pink hair. She had some kind of weird animal-like mask on. Behind her were 2 people. One had long Black hair but looked like a man. He too had a mask on. Next to him was another girl with black short hair. She also had a mask on. They were both sitting around a fire.

I turned my attention back towards the pink-haired girl in front of me. She had a weird transparent green glow around her hand. The man and woman behind her stood up.

I decided to ask a question, seeing as I had no idea where I was. Or who these people were.

"Where the HELL am I?"

The black haired man spoke up. "You are in the fire country. Why are you here and what is your business in our country?"

WHOA. Where the hell is a 'fire country' I was in the U.S.A.! In California no less.

"Don't lie to me! I blacked out in the U.S.A.! In California! Who are you people anyways?"

The three people looked at each other for a second and then the man took his mask off. "We are Shinobi from the hidden village of the leaf. Konoha. I am Hyuuga Neji. What is your name? And why have you entered our country?"

WTF. I had read Naruto a year or so ago, but I remembered this guy's name from it. The pink haired woman must be 'Sakura'. That would explain the glow. No! It must be special effects! Maybe Trevor and Daniel were playing another trick on me. Knock me out, put me in a forest with some cosplays and special effects, and voila, you have a very realistic joke. That must be it.

I decided to 'play along until I could catch my friends and get them back for playing another joke on me.

"I'm Dave. I blacked out and now I'm here." I said. "And I truly doubt you guys are Shinobi. Prove that you are."

Neji looked at me funny, and then said, "Ok. Watch this." He flew through some hand seals almost faster than I could see. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" he yelled. (Fire Element; Grand Fireball) Then Flames erupted from his mouth into the air and burnt a bird on a branch above him. Poor bird.

I just stared at the humongous burnt spot on the tree. I couldn't believe it.

"H...H...HOLY SHIT!"

He looked at me. "Please don't use profanity."

I didn't even hear him. I was in the Naruto realm. I was in heaven. I could learn jutsus, go back home, and kick some major ass! Wait. How was I going to get back? I started to feel a little home-sick already.

Neji's companion spoke. "Is that a sword on the side of your pack?"

"Yes." I said. She was obsessed with weapons. She must be Tenten.

Tenten spoke again. "Can I see it?"

"I guess. Whets your name?"

" Tenten!"

I had guessed right. I was even more shocked.

I untapped my sword from my backpack. I tried to stand up. My legs were bound together by some sort of black symbols covering them.

"Like I said, you're injured. Please lay down."

I became aggravated. I HATED to take orders from other people. I said, "Just wait a second. Jeez." I held out my sword towards Tenten, who took it out of my hands.

I laid back down and Sakura said "That's better. I am going to un-seal your legs and check you for memory loss. Neji, please use your eyes and tell me how his chakra flow is."

I heard him mumble " Byukagan...WHA!"

Sakura Unsealed my legs after going through what looked like at least one hundred hand seals, and then she looked up at him. "What?" She said.

"He has crazy chakra flow! He's got more tenketsu points than anyone I've ever seen! My eyes are being blinded by all that chakra!" he said. He quickly shut off his byuakugan eyes.

I had crazy chakra flow? COOL!

"He'd have to have more than just crazy amounts of chakra for this." Tenten said in an awed voice.

I looked at her. "His sword is chakra-enhanced. He has to have awesome control to have made this." She said.

"Actually, I found that." I said.

" You found it? What the He----"

She was cut off by a loud gunshot. Must be one of my friends acting up. Why would they use a gun if they were playing a joke on me? So I was in the Naruto realm. This proved it.

"Was that an explosive note?" Sakura said.

Neji used his byuakugan. "Nope. No chakra usage. One person like This Dave person and Kurenai-sensei is chasing him. He is pointing some object behind him while running."

Tenten handed me back my sword. "Thanks."

Neji said " Stay here." He put his mask back on.

"Screw that." I said. I took out my pistol. I flipped off the safety and fired into the air above me once, twice, three times. In my younger years, me and my friends decided that if you were in a fight, you shot up into the air three times, and Me and my friends would regroup to the spot where the three shots originated.

"He's running towards us. He's about a 1/4 mile off. Now, what is that thing?" Neji said, looking confused.

"A C-97 pistol. A high quality gun."

Neji looked even more confused now." I repeat my question." He said

I said, "I repeat my answer." On the inside I was laughing my ass off at him. He didn't know what a pistol was? Heh. Wait a second. They don't use guns in their world do they? This means I would have a small advantage over a ninja. In the weapons area at least.

My friend Trevor burst through a bush running and tripped over my backpack. A crazed red-eyed woman came through after him and looked at Sakura, Neji, and Tenten. "Get that stupid pervert!" She yelled and pointed at my friend Trevor.

"Help me Dave!" Trevor said. He got behind me. He looked scared. That's odd. He usually was a lot harder to scare than me or Daniel.

"What happened?" Neji and I both asked at the same time.

"Bring them to the village. That Pervert has some explaining to do." Kurenai said.

Kurenai jumped through the bush and disappeared. It was then I noticed she had only been wearing a sort of robe.

"NO! She'll hit me again!" Trevor cowered behind me.

"Act like a man dude!" I said.

Neji said, "Follow us. We'll take you to the village."

I put on my pack and put my pistol back in my pocket after switching the safety on. I then followed the three Shinobi while Trevor cowered behind me.

30 Minutes Earlier

$$$$ TREVORS POINT OF VIEW $$$$$$$$

I always have had dreams when I sleep. Looks like today was an exception.

Man, I am comfortable. I'm sleeping on the bed of the gods or something!

I opened my eyes. Still blurry. My head hurt. 'Did I get drunk off my ass again last night? No... Oh yeah! There were those weird symbol thingies all over the ground. Then I blacked out now I'm here. Speaking of which, where am I? '

My vision slowly returned to me. I had my head between two pillows. Two very **squishy **and **large** pillows. ' wait. If I was knocked out, why am I in a very comfortable bed? '

I lifted my head about 6 inches above my pillows. An instant blush came to my face as I noticed what I was laying my head on. I was laying on a woman. She had black hair and some kind of metal plate with a spiral image engraved upon it. I noticed the symbol from the manga my good friend Dave had been reading when we had all lived together. Did I end up in some cosplayer's room? Had someone taken advantage of me? ' Wait, no. This must be Daniel and Dave playing a trick on me. I'll get them for this. Well, actually, i'll have to thank them for positioning me on a woman like this. Heh heh.. I should probably leave before she gets up. Might cause some trouble.'

I tried to move off the bed. I failed. She woke up. ' Ah Crap! ' She opened her eyes they were red. Wait, this couldn't be a trick. Her eyes were red like from the manga. Wait. Contact lenses. Thay must be it. She pushed me off the bed. She threw off the covers and stood up over me. She grabbed a robe from next to her bed and put it on faster than you, the reader, could ever possibly imagine. No offense meant.

"Why are you in my room!" She yelled. She didn't know? That's odd. I decided to play along with her ' I am Clueless act '

" I don't know " I said. It was true. I didn't know why I was in her room.

"More importantly, Why were you touching me like that!" She screamed. Touching her? where? Oh yeah. The pillow thing.

" I woke up that way." I said. Again, It was true. I had woken up that way. Lucky me.

" YOU'RE LYING! YOU MUST BE! PERVERT!" She yelled quite loud. Now my ears hurt.

I decided to make a break for the door. surely she would not run out side her house/apartment in here robe. Would she?

I rolled to the side and started running. yup, It was an apartment. As I ran down the hall towards a light that looked like the outside, I looked at some of the name plates on the door's. ' Anko? Is she the one snake chick? If I remembered correctly she was pretty hot. Why couldn't I have woken up there? '

A kunai knife whizzed past my head. Oh yeah. Running from ' Kurenai ' .

I reached the outdoors. Ah, sunlight at last. I started running towards the trees next to her apartment building. It turns out that its a forest. I ran as quickly as I could.

Occasionally a rock or a wooden branch would hit me on the back, legs, or head.

Then I remembered What I had In my pockets before I blacked out. My 2 favorite weapons.

An uzi. I even had about a year's worth of ammo for it in my pack, wherever that was.

I grabbed one of the two and pointed it behind me while I was running. I then shot a few rounds behind me blindly. None hit.

Then, I heard one, two, three gunshots from what sounded like the pistol I had designed and sold to Dave. Was it him? Why would he shoot into the air using our 'regroup signal' If it was a trick? Maybe it wasn't a trick. I ran towards the sound.

She was gaining on me. I did NOT want to find out what would happen if she caught me.

I ran through a bush. Suddenly, After going through the bush, I tripped on something. I noticed Dave in front of me.

Kurenai got through the bush about a second later and yelled, " Get that stupid pervert!"

I yelled, "Dave, Help me!" I ran behind him.

"What happened?" Dave and an odd man with long black hair said at the same time.

"Bring them to the village. That Pervert has some explaining to do." Kurenai said.

Kurenai jumped through the bush and disapeared.

"NO! She'll hit me again!" I cowered behind Dave.

"Act like a man dude!" Dave said.

The man with the black hair said, "Follow us. We'll take you to the village."

It was then I noticed a girl with pink hair and another girl with short black hair. They both had masks on, just like the man.

I got up and followed Dave and the other three people. I was not looking forward to going back.

" Dude, are you real?" Dave asked me quietly. He must be getting freaked out and wondering if it was a dream.

" I should be asking you the same thing." I said quietly.

He smiled." You do know who that person was, right?" he said.

"Yeah, Are we where I think we are?" I said.

"I guess so. " He said.

Just then we heard a loud scream.

Well, theres my second chapter.

Please review! If you want to see another chapter, I need reviews to keep me going. If you do review, Please give some helpful info like what you'd like to see

in the next chapter. And what you think of how the story is going so far. Thanks.

but please, PLEASE, no flame reviews.

I hope you liked it!

DISCLAIMER: AGAIN, I do not own anything from the naruto manga or anime. Masashi Kishimoto does. Please don't sue.

However, The characters Dave, Trevor, and Daniel I do own. Please ask permission to use them before you use them.


	3. Chapter 3 Enter Daniel

\?

v3.1

WARNING: May Contain spoilers. Story takes place right after the 3 year break in the series.

RATING: PG --- 13

RATED PG13 for Occasional bad language and Mild Violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. Please don't sue.

I do, however, own the characters Trevor, Daniel, And Dave.

This Is My FIRST Fan Fiction. Please give a helpful review after reading.

'Blah blah blah ' is thinking.

"Blah blah blah " is talking.

blah blah blah is describing stuff most of the time.

**blah blah blah** is putting emphasis on a word or words.

Review answers:

TudeDeluxe: A Barrett M-82? ...searching google...

WOAH! That may come up later in the story. Cool idea though.

Ankle Biter Conundrum: I hope yin and yang didn't hurt you too badly... I like reviews like yours. Reviews that have one line saying "good stuff blah blah blah keep writing"

Get boring fast. Not that I do not appreciate them. Reviews that people put a little effort into really make the author feel good.

That's all for review answers. If your review is along the lines of ' Good story keep writing', **PLEASE** put some more effort into it like Ankle Biter Conundrum did. Also,

I get writers block very EASILY. If you put helpful ideas in your reviews or storyline ideas, it will speed up the creative process a lot, and help me to write more chapters.

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I get writers block easily. And my school just resumed after winter break. I have been busy with my school work.

Now, on with the chapter!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ -x- Last Chapter -x- /

The man with the black hair said, "Follow us. We'll take you to the village."

It was then I noticed a girl with pink hair and another girl with short black hair. They both had masks on, just like the man.

I got up and followed Dave and the other three people. I was not looking forward to going back.

"Dude, are you real?" Dave asked me quietly. He must be getting freaked out and wondering if it was a dream.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I said quietly.

He smiled." You do know who that person was, right?" he said.

"Yeah, are we where I think we are?" I said.

"I guess so." He said.

Just then we heard a loud scream.

/ -X- Chapter 3 -X- / Dave's Point of View \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The scream was a loud, scared, scream. Like if you were surprised by an alien in boxer shorts running after you trying to kill you. Thankfully, this was not the case.

"You two stay here!" Neji said.

Neji and Tenten jumped off into the trees.

I turned my head to look at Trevor, "Did we have a say in that?" I said.

"I don't think so." He said.

We both sat down on a nearby log. "Dude, why was Kurenai chasing you?" I said.

"Yeah, Why?"

We both looked up. Sakura was standing there with her mask on.

"Well, it started like this..."

He told us his story up until the present.

(Authors note: I don't want to cut and copy the second half of chapter two. If you forgot, go back and read the second half of chapter 2, Trevor's POV.)

After the story, Sakura said, "Oh. Great. Another stupid pervert. That's just what this village needs."

"I AM NOT A **PERVERT!**" Trevor screamed.

"Yeah. Ok. Whatever. Just don't ever talk to an idiot named Jiraiya." Sakura said.

'Jiraiya? Isn't he that pervert who writes the icha icha paradise series? I've always wanted to read those. I'll have to contact him.' I thought.

We heard another scream. This time is was more like a battle cry. I heard someone yell out a name. Most likely a jutsu name or some such thing like that.

"Ugh. I would **NOT** Want to be the unlucky fool whose getting a beat down right now." I said.

"Yeah. I wish we were giving the beat down though. I'm bored." Trevor said lazily.

Trevor has slight Attention dephisite disorder. A.D.D. Nothing too bad. He just got bored easier than most people.

"Dude! We're in another world here! Why are you so bored?" I said.

"Well, as soon as we get back to town, I'm going to get knocked the #$# out by Kurenai. It might be fun to jump out of the window from the Hokage tower. hmmmm..."

He said.

"Dude... You will die from that fall though!" I said.

"So? It's better than boredom."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Yeah, actually I am."

Just then, in the direction of the screaming, I heard a rifle firing.'WHOAH'

"That's got to be Daniel!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's go help him!" I said.

"Not happening!" We looked behind us. Sakura was winding up punching us.

The last thing I remembered after that was a fist three inches from my face then nothing but black.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Daniel's Point of View /

I almost never sleep. I am usually infested with the drug known as caffeine drinks. I drink more of those than I do water. Seeing as I haven't had any in what seems like a day or so, I'm getting angry. And I'm kind of sleepy. I'm probably just going into caffeine withdrawal. Last time that happened, I tore up a restaurant just because breakfast wasn't served after 11:30.

I needed my precious caffeine pretty badly. Otherwise I might go crazy. In fact, I probably already am, now that I have opened my eyes. I saw a lush forest scene around me. There was a small stream running past me about 30 feet away to my left. There were bushes with little blue dots that looked like berries. About 10 feet to my right. But, everywhere I looked, there were trees. Trees 100's if not thousands of feet tall. But what made me think I was going insane was the size of the insects around here. There was a 30 foot **HUMUNGOUS** Centipede creature on the tree in front of me about 50 or so feet away. Above and below it were little white, 1 foot long creatures that were sucking its blood.

Now I knew I was going crazy, I looked behind me. I saw my backpack full of stuff that I had taken out of my jeep when it got a flat. Wait. When I fell asleep, Wasn't I in the desert? Now I was in a forest?

Yup, I'm going insane.

One of the little white leech-like things dropped down and inched towards me. I screamed. I had many weapons in my back pack since me and Trevor was going to take Dave to the shooting range after we got back. They would take too long to get to though. I jumped onto my feet, and then I jumped into the air and squashed the leech with both of my feet as I came down.

Now there was whitish goop stuff on my shoes.** EWWWWWWW.**

Just then, two black-haired people. With red animal masks jumped through the berry bushes.

"Who screamed?" The one with the long black hair said.

"W...W...What the #$ is up with this forest?"

The two people faced each other. One must have been a woman, but the other... I don't want to know. I knew that the one with the short black hair must be a woman because of her chest. The other had long, womanly hair. But the longhaired person had a man's voice. Ugh. I came to the conclusion that the long-haired person must be a man because he had a flat chest. I hoped I was right. If I was wrong, I would probably piss one of them off.

The 'man' faced me and asked, "Do you know someone named Dave?"

Dave? I knew a Dave. He was there when I blacked out. These guys must have found him. But, to me, the question was were they on good terms with them, or had he pissed off at him? If they disliked him, they would dislike me. And vice-versa. He asked me with a casual tone. That could mean anything.

I decided to just say yes and go with the flow. "Yeah, I do. Now, where the hell am I?" I said.

"You are in the fire country." The woman said. "Now, if you follow us, we can take you to Dave and his friend Trevor.

WOAH! They knew Trevor too! They didn't sound angry at him. It could be a trap though. I should ask for more information.

"My name is Daniel. What are yours? And seriously, where am I? I was knocked unconsious in California. Not some 'Fire Country'! "I said.

They took off their masks. The man was definitely a man despite the long, flowing, black, **Womanly** hair. But what freaked me out were his eyes. No pupils. Just pure white. WTF. Pure **WHITE! **That was supposed to be impossible. The woman, on the other hand, was quite normal. She had grey-ish colored eyes, which looked quite normal compared to the man's white eyes.

"I am Hyuuga Neji" The man said.

"And I am Tenten!" The woman said.

Just then, about a hundred or so of the white leech-like things dropped down from the top branches of the trees.

Oh CRAP!

The two pulled out multiple concealed weapons from I don't know where. The woman pulled out a Large scroll of some type and bit her thumb. I scrambled towards my back pack.

The leeches were almost upon us. I ripped my back pack open and grasped the first weapon I could get my hands on. An M16 rifle.

I aimed towards a falling leech and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Ugh. Stupid safety. I clicked it off. Too late. The leech was inches from my face.

All of a sudden, a flying knife hit the leech and it got slashed away from my face. I looked to the side from where the knife came from. Tenten was aiming an opened scroll at the leeches and thousands of knives and other weapons like spears, maces, swords, daggers, and katanas were flying out of it. What the heck? Where were they coming from? Matter could not just be created out of nothing. Must be some kind of fake trick. That's what I thought until a sword slashed through several leeches shish-ka-bobbing them.

These people could create matter. 'This is Incredible! 'I thought.

Another dead leech fell down and hit the ground next to me with a sickening "SPLAT!"

I should probably help them. I aimed my gun towards a leech flying at me and pulled the trigger several times. Ban-bang-bang...Ban-bang-bang...

(Author's Note: The gun is set to 3-round Burst Fire. Sorry if the Ban-bang-bang sound does not sound like a gun. In my head, that's what it sounded like if converted to text. Try thinking all three words in rapid succession. If you still can't imagine the sound, play some Halo 2 and fire the Battle rifle. That is the sound that I am trying to re-create.)

4 leeches exploded into white goop when my rapid fire bursts hit them.

Neji looked at me and then the gun. "Useful." He said.

I kept firing until I had wasted the clip. I looked around. I had killed about 24 of the leeches. The other 2 people had killed them with round, spiked flat metal disks and weird knives. There were all sorts of weapons littering the ground.

"We should clean all of this up." Tenten said.

"Yeah. We should."

I looked around. It would take at least a day to clean up all the weapons. Great. Just what I wanted to do with my time.

Then, all of the weapons dissipated into white smoke. After a Minute or so, all of the smoke disappeared. There were no more weapons on the ground. How did they do that?

"I'll clean up the leech corpses." Neji said.

" Katon Housenka no Jutsu!"(Fire Element, Phoenix Fire)

After yelling this, fire spread out form Neji body and covered the area around us without touching us or affecting us in any way. Though it was a little hotter.

Eventually the fire died down and there were no more leech corpses. These people were amazing. They could make fire just by yelling some weird phrase.

"Now, pick up your back pack and follow us." Neji said as he and Tenten put their masks back on. " We'll Take you to Tsunade - Sama along with Dave-san and Trevor-san."

' What's with the -sama and -san? What do they mean? 'I thought.

"We could probably get there faster if we knocked him out." Tenten said.

"Yeah." Neji said.

'Wait. Knock me out? No way! 'I thought.

Before I had time to react, Neji hit me in the gut, pushing all the air out of my lungs.

All I remember after that was darkness.

\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

Well. There's my third chapter. This chapter is not really all that exciting. Future chapters will probably be better then this. I wrote about half of this one while in my classes. Sorry for the delay in chapters. The first two chapters were done during Winter break.

Also, I lost my word editing capabilities over the weekend because I was installing a Linux Fedora core 4 on my PC.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. Please don't sue.

I do, however, own the characters Trevor, Daniel, And Dave.

This Is My FIRST Fan Fiction. Please give a helpful review after reading.

For every Review you give me, I get more ideas towards the fourth chapter. If you do review, which I hope you do, Please Include something you would like to see in the story in future chapters.

After I get around 300 hits I will update. Or if I have a total of 12 or more reviews. Or if it's been like 10-14 days. I have a lot of school work. I have to complete that before I work on this, so please don't get mad if I don't update in a week.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 Enter Konoha

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcccxxxccxxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxvcxcvcvxbcvxbcbvxbcvvbxcvxbcv xbcvxcb

v4.0

WARNING: May Contain spoilers. Story takes place right after the 3 year break in the series.

RATING: PG --- 13

RATED PG13 for Occasional bad language and Mild Violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. Please don't sue.

I do, however, own the characters Trevor, Daniel, And Dave.

This Is My FIRST Fan Fiction. Please give a helpful review after reading.

'Blah blah blah ' is thinking.

"Blah blah blah " is talking.

blah blah blah is describing stuff most of the time.

**blah blah blah** is putting emphasis on a word or words.

Oh, By the way, Kami means god. So when Tsunade says Kami-sama later on in the chapter, she is saying the English equivalent of 'God'

No offense is meant to any of you who find offense in the context that I use the word 'god' in.

xcxcxcxccxvcxbxvcbvxcxvcxvxbvcxvcxvcxbcxxccxcvxcxvxvxcv --- Last Chapter --- zxbvzbxvcnzxvcnvzxcbvbnvxcbncvmnxvczxbvmbvzmxcbvbmz

"Now, pick up your back pack and follow us." Neji said as he and Tenten put their masks back on. "We'll take you to Tsunade - Sama along with Dave-san and Trevor-san."

'What's with the -Sama and -san? What do they mean? 'I thought.

"We could probably get there faster if we knocked him out." Tenten said.

"Yeah." Neji said.

'Wait. Knock me out? No way! 'I thought.

Before I had time to react, Neji hit me in the gut, pushing all the air out of my lungs.

All I remember after that was darkness.

Xcxcxcxccxvcxbxvcbvxcxvcxvxbvcxvcxvcxbcxxccxcvxcxvxvxcv --- Chapter 4 --- Dave's POV --- zxbvzbxvcnzxvcnvzxcbvbnvxcbncvmnxvczxbvmbvzmxcbvbmz

When I woke up, my vision was blurry and I could not hear anything. Actually, that's not true. I heard the occasional sound of a cricket chirping or a frog croaking. I could hear the faint pitter-patter of rain.

But those noises don't count. They're just background noise.

My vision was still partially clouded but I could see a little bit. I was on a bed of some sort. The sheets and covers were white. I could see my dark green back pack to my right. To my left there was a white curtain. The walls were painted light blue. In my room it was dark but there was a window behind me. I could see a door about 6 feet from the end of my bed. There was light peeking under the bottom of it.

'Where am I? 'I thought.

Just then I heard a low, rumbling snore coming from behind the curtains to my left.

I lifted up the covers to the bed. I only had my green camo boxers on. Great, that meant exploring the place I was in was going to be harder. I got out of the bed on the right side and unzipped the front pocket of my back pack. My pistol was in there along with a few magazines. So was my everlasting flashlight. Just shake and poof! Light. Very, very useful. I waved the flashlight around me. I saw a clock. It read 5:33 a.m. That would explain the darkness. I opened up the secondary pocket on my back pack.

I found some spare clothes in it. With just my flashlight, I couldn't tell what design was on them. I forgot which clothes I had as spares in this backpack. By feeling them alone, I could tell I had cargo pants and a sweatshirt with a hood. Perfect. I pushed my hand deeper into my back pack. Something pen-like. I took it out of my back pack.

My old tazer! I had lost this years ago. I switched it on, and I saw a crackle of energy flash between the 3 prongs on the tazer. It still worked! Awesome!

I gripped my tazer and turned it off. I got my sword and sheath from the side of my backpack and attached it to my leg. I Put a new clip in my pistol and then slipped my pistol into one of my cargo pockets. I slung my backpack onto my back and tried to open the door. It was locked from the other side. Ugh. I was trapped. I pulled away the white curtain. Ugh. Some ugly old guy. I closed the curtain and looked at the window. There would be a way to open it. There had to be. I went over to it.

It was unlocked.

"Score!" I whispered.

I opened it all the way looked out side. I was on the second story. There was a ledge below the window. About 40 feet to the left of my window, there was a ladder from the ground to the roof. If I could get to that ladder, I could get out of here. Ugh.

Another wave of pain hit my head. Then I remembered why I was in here. That stupid sakura had punched me in the head. How would I run from a ninja? Oh well. I'll figure that out later. Right now I'll have fun getting out of here. I stepped down onto the ledge and closed the window. I slowly edged towards the ladder. About halfway, part of the ledge crumbled off. For about 5 feet. There was no way I could make it. I was screwed. I edged back towards my window. I could not open it.

"Damn!" I said.

I could not open it from the outside.

I spotted an open window about 20 feet further down the ledge. It was my only hope. I edged towards it. I got near it and I could hear voices.

"I'm telling you, Sakura hit those two foreigners way too hard! They've been out for a day and a half!" A womanly voice said. Probably a nurse.

"Whatever, I'm going to go check on the one called 'Dave'." Another said.

'Uh Oh. I've got to get out of here fast! 'I thought.

I looked down. There was a dumpster. A closed one. I jumped and hit the top and slid off onto the ground. OW!

I heard a scream from the hospital.

"He's gone!"

"Someone go get an anbu!"

'Aw shit. '

So they're going to send anbu after me? Fat chance. I ran towards, from what I remember from the Manga, the Uchiha sector of town.

I doubt anyone would look there.

As I made my way there, the sun began to rise. I noticed the sun shining on the hokage monument. I also saw the hokage building beneath it.

I started walking towards the building. I figured that if I was in the ninja dimension, I might as well make some good relations. And I wanted to see the total babe named Tsunade a.k.a. hokage. How was I going to explain coming from another dimension? I can try.

As I got to the front door, 2 figures instantly apeared in front of me and gripped my arms then, before I knew it, I was in the Hokage's office.

A teleporting Jutsu? Cool! Tsunade **WAS** a total babe. Just my type too! Except that I knew she was actually 50 or so. Ewwwwww.

"Hello Dave. My name is Tsunade. Why have you intruded upon our country without our permission? And what kind weird weapons have you brought? 3 of my ANBU told me you have them."

"I have no idea how I got here."

I told her my story over the course of an hour or so.

"And as for my weapons, they use explosive powder imprisoned in metal to make a small explosion which fires metal out of this hole at the end at insane speeds. Needless to say, it is very deadly." I said.

She closed her eyes for a few minutes and then she spoke. "Genma, Bring me a bottle of sake." The ANBU member to my right vanished.

"I see that Itachi found a way to use his sharingan for more than harm." Tsunade said.

"Huh?" I said.

"You said you know all that this world has gone through before 3 years ago, correct? So you must know who Itachi is, and you must know many of our closely guarded secrets, correct?" She said.

"Well, Yeah..." I said.

"I think that how you got into our realm is that Itachi Used his mangekyou sharingan as a portal through dimensions, Instead of transporting someone into his own dimension for torture. You will have to find him if you want to get back. Of course, this is just a theory of mine."

"Ugh."

"Now, I imagine that after knowing that you must get the Uchiha bastard Itachi to send you back, You want to be ninja, Correct?" She said.

"Well, yeah!" I exclaimed.

"I'll send you and your friends to Iruka to see if you three are capable. Oh, you may want to show your weapons to Tenten's father. He is quite a weapon smith. Kami-Sama knows we need better weapons around here." She said.

"I'll think about it." I said. "Now when can I see Iruka?"

"Hasty, aren't we? You need a home for you and your friends! You also need a job!" she said.

The anbu to my left spoke up. "Tsunade-Sama, Can't they just sleep in an empty house in the Uchiha sector? Nobody uses it anymore, it's going to waste!"

"True. Ok then, Dave, I'll get you and your friends the keys to one of the houses in that sector. I'll have Genma take you and your friends there and then to see Iruka. Ok?" She said.

"Ok. Thanks!"

**POOF!**

Genma arrived with 2 people on either side of him. They were my friends. Genma said, "Hokage-sama, Here's your sake." He handed her several bottles of sake.

"Took you long enough!" She opened a drawer and took out several keys. "Take them to the uchiha sector and give them the house on the border of the sector. The one on the hill. Then take them to Iruka." She said. She handed him the keys.

"Ok!" He gripped my arm and then **POOF!**

I was in awe at the house in front of me. It was a black house with 2 stories! It was on top of a hill. It even had a building to the side of it that looked suspiciously like a dojo.

"Well, here it is. You three can explore it and I'll be back in half an hour!" The sickly ANBU coughed out. **POOF!**

"Man, this is better than my old house!" I said.

We started walking up the hill.

"Hey Dave." Daniel said

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you and Trevor after those symbol thingies swallowed us up?" He said.

"Well, I was found by that Neji guy and the Tenten girl that went to find you after you screamed. And Trevor here woke up in a hot babe's bedroom and got chased." I said.

It was then that we had reached the front door. I got out the keys the Hokage had given me. Two of them said front. One said 'Back'. The fourth had some indecipherable text scrawled on it.

I unlocked the door. I opened the door. It swung open easily. The inside had several layers of dust. There was a kitchen, a downstairs bathroom, a living room, three upstairs bedrooms and a master bedroom. Each bedroom had a bathroom attached to it. The house had been designed for luxury. There was also a basement, but the door to it would not open. We all chose a different upstairs bedroom.

(Authors note: I would have gone into more detail here, but my memory stick with all the data got in the wash and I had to sum up this part in order to get the story out earlier.)

**DONG-DONG-DONG**

'Was that the doorbell?' I thought.

All three of us went downstairs. I had my sword attached to my side and my pistol in my pocket.

I don't know if Trevor or Daniel had packed a gun or not.

I opened the door. There was an ANBU standing there. "I am to take you to Iruka-san now, ok?"

"Sure." I said.

He formed many hand seals very fast, then **POOF!**

We were in a courtyard of some sort. There were a bunch of 10-year olds trying to hit targets with knives. Besides the ANBU, there was only one other adult. 'Must be Iruka.'

The ANBU led us over to 'Iruka' and tapped him on the shoulder." I have brought the three men who wish to become ninja. The three from the other world."

"Ah, I see. Will you watch over my students while I talk to these three?" said Iruka.

"Of course."

Iruka led the three of us into the main school building and into his classroom. "Please, sit down."

He picked up a paper from his desktop. "So you three are from another world, correct?"

"Yes, we are. My name is David." I said.

"Yeah, and I'm Trevor." Trevor said.

"And I am Daniel."

"Well, as you could see by the number of ninja I have outside, I won't be able to train you for the genin test very often. The most I could do is see you once, maybe twice a week on weekends. Is this okay with you three?"

"It sure as hell beats nothing" Trevor said.

"Heh. Well, Tomorrow is a Saturday so come back tomorrow and I will have something for you to do. I will also give you each a sheet on how to control chakra and the mechanics of chakra, okay. Oh, you will also refer to me as sensei." Iruka said.

"Sure thing, Iruka-sensei." I said.

Iruka smiled and gave us each a very complex packet on chakra mechanics. He led us back outside.

"Feel free to explore the town until tomorrow. Meet me here in the school courtyard at 10:00 am ok?" Iruka said.

"'Kay. Seeya!" I said.

Daniel, Trevor, and I just walked around town for awhile. We found how out how to get to our new home from anywhere in town and where a lot of things were.

Eventually, the sun begun to set. We were still in the general marketplace of town. "Hey, you two go back to the house. I'll be there later. I have to do something." I said.

"Sure thing" Daniel and Trevor said.

I watched them walk down the marketplace street until they turned a corner. I then proceeded to enter the part of the market reserved for Shinobi. I walked past a few weapons shops until I saw an ANBU. I went up to him/her and asked, "Hey, do you know which shop belongs to someone named 'Tenten'?" I said.

He nodded his head and pointed to the corner of the street. "It's right around the corner and 2 down. You can't miss it."

"Thanks!" I said.

I went to the shop he had told me to go to. I gripped the handle of the door in preparation to open it, then, before I knew what was happening, the door flew open and something large hit me in the chest and I blacked out.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/.\,\./\,./\,./\,./\,./\,./\,./\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\

Well, there's my fourth chapter. Hope you liked it. Sorry about the amount of time since the last chapter. My USB memory stick got washed and I had to start over and then my computer crashed and I had to start over AGAIN. And I've been trying to do all my schoolwork on time. It's been a hard month for me.

WOOT! 300 hits! I'm so happy!

Dang... 0 new reviews for chap 3...

I NEED REVIEWS! Reviews are what type the chapters! They make authors write faster! If you want to see more chapters in the future, then I will need reviews!

WARNING: May Contain spoilers. Story takes place right after the 3 year break in the series.

RATING: PG --- 13

RATED PG13 for Occasional bad language and Mild Violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. Please don't sue.

I do, however, own the characters Trevor, Daniel, And Dave.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 Genin Training

Xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcccxxxccxxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxvcxcvcvxbcvxbcbvxbcvvbxcvxbcv xbcvxcb

v5.0

WARNING: May Contain spoilers. Story takes place right after the 3 year break in the series.

RATING: PG --- 13

RATED PG13 for Occasional bad language and Mild Violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. Please don't sue.

I do, however, own the characters Trevor, Daniel, And Dave.

This Is My FIRST Fan Fiction. Please give a helpful review after reading.

----------------------

**SORRRRY! sorrysorrysorrysorry! This story has been in hiatus for a while... I'm out of ideas for now and my stack of homework **

**just keeps increasing! I do have a 10 day break coming soon though. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE! please dont stop reading my story...**

**And for those of you reading this, thanks for coming back and reading after so long with no updates. **

**OH! Also, somewhere in this chapter Dave and Daniel talk about pocky. Pocky is a Japanese treat made by a cookie like stick often covered in chocolate at the end. Some are also covered in things like strawberry flavored chocolate and lime or lemon flavors too. For a better definition try google.**

-----------------------

'Blah blah blah ' is thinking.

"Blah blah blah " is talking.

Blah blah blah is describing stuff most of the time.

**Blah blah blah** is putting emphasis on a word or words.

Review Answers: BADDtotheproverbialbone'DL:

What did he want with Tenten? Try re-reading chapter 4, especially the part when Dave is talking to Tsunade. When she says that Dave may want to go to Tenten's father's weapons shop. She also said ' Her father is quite a weapon smith. And Dave has weapons the people in the Naruto Universe have never seen before. Think about that. Though this chapter tells you what he wanted with Tenten, or actually, what he wanted with Tenten's father. Thanks for reviewing!

Xcxcxcxcxcxccxckxjckxjckxjckxjckxjckxjckxjckxj --- Last Chapter --- xlkcxlkclxkclxkclxkclxkcxlkcxlkclxkclxkclxcxlkcklxkclxkclxkclxck

Eventually, the sun begun to set. We were still in the general marketplace of town. "Hey, you two go back to the house. I'll be there later. I have to do something." I said.

"Sure thing" Daniel and Trevor said.

I watched them walk down the marketplace street until they turned a corner. I then proceeded to enter the part of the market reserved for Shinobi. I walked past a few weapons shops until I saw an ANBU. I went up to him/her and asked, "Hey, do you know which shop belongs to someone named 'Tenten'?" I said.

He nodded his head and pointed to the corner of the street. "It's right around the corner and 2 down. You can't miss it."

"Thanks!" I said.

I went to the shop he had told me to go to. I gripped the handle of the door in preparation to open it, then, before I knew what was happening, the door flew open and something large hit me in the chest and I blacked out.

xclkxlckxlkclxkclxkclxkclxkclxkclxkclxcklxcklxkc --- Chapter 5 --- lkcxlkclxkclxkclxklcklxkclxkclxkclxkclxkclxkcxlkclxkc

--/-/\-/\-/\-/\-/-\/-\/-\/-\-/\-/\-/ Dave's POV \-/\/-\/-\-/-/\-/\-/-\/-\/-\/-\-/\-/\-/-\/-/

All I could see was darkness. Never-ending darkness surrounding me. But I did see a light far off in front of me.

The light started to come at me at an amazing speed. When it did hit me there was a bright flash of light.

I had awakened. I was in some kind of kitchen or something. I was on a futon and I had a washcloth on my forehead. To my right was a fire pit and a cauldron bubbling above it with some sort of meaty smell. Above me was a window. It was pitch black outside.

'Where am I?' I thought.

I tried to sit up. I noticed that my sword was still attached to my side and my pistol was still under me in my pants' pockets. Needless to say, I bolted upright and stood up. The gun had made an imprint in my side.

"Owwww..." I said. I was sore all over my body. Especially my chest.

Then I remembered why I had blacked out. 'Something hit me in the chest, but that doesn't explain why I am here...' I thought.

Just then a door opened behind me. "Oh, you're up! That was quite a hit you took."

I wheeled around to face the voice I had heard. Behind me was a lady who looked to be in her 50's or so. She kind of resembled Tenten.

"Uhm. Where am I? Who are you?" I said.

"I am Chichi. You are in my home because you were hit by a man that we kicked out the door! He was hitting on my daughter" Chichi said.

"Uh, are you the mother of Tenten? I came to see her father on the matter of a weapon I own." I said.

"Yes, I am her mother; my husband is in his forge right now. Follow me; I'll take you to him." She said.

I adjusted the sword on my side and made sure that my pistol had its safety on. I followed her out of the room and down a set of stairs.

I noticed that as I followed her towards a door at the end of a hallway it was getting a LOT hotter. As she opened the door, another wave of heat hit me. I was sweating heavily now. "He's in there." She said.

I entered the forge and saw a man at the far side of it hammering away at a bunch of flat disks. 'Must be making shuriken or something'

"Uhm, Hi." I said.

The man looked at me and took set his hammer down. "Hi young man, how can I help you?" He said.

I moved towards him. 'How am I going to explain this?' I thought. "Well, the Hokage told me to come here. You don't have to believe me, but I and my friend have been teleported here from our own world. I have some weapons from my home world that she thought you should see." I said.

"Weapons from another world, Eh? Sounds interesting. Care to show me?" He said.

"Sure, but to give a proper demonstration we should go outside." I said.

"Ok then, Follow me." He said.

He got up and went to a door at the side of the forge. A set of three staircases took us up to the roof.

"Ok, give me a target." I said.

He disappeared down the stairs and I saw him on the ground moving towards a tree with a kunai knife. He carved a small, circular target circle on a tree. He disappeared from my view again then appeared next to me. "Well, let's see this weapon of yours." He said.

"Kay."

I took out my pistol from my pocket and turned the laser pointer on. I flicked the safety off and carefully aimed at my target. I then shot 4 or 5 times at the target. All of the shots hit the target. I flicked the safety back on, turned the laser off, and turned to face him.

"Well, this is not the most accurate or deadly weapon from my world, but it is very effective. Go check the target!" I said.

He jumped down and walked up to the target.

"HOLY SH! T!" He said. "Your weapon sent some kind metal deep into the tree!"

"It sends metal at high speeds out the end of this hole at the end using explosive powder," I explained. "When it hits, it is often quite deadly,"

"That is a very interesting concept. There is so much room for variation!" He said.

"Yeah, my friends and I have a few different types of the weapons. They are called 'guns'." I said.

"I must see them, if you have time, that is." He said.

"I'll talk to my friends about showing you the other weapons." I said. "I will also make a diagram on how guns work if you feel you need it."

"That would be very helpful," He said.

"Ok. I have to go home now. I'll come by with a diagram as soon as I get the time, ok?' I said.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you for stopping by. Oh, and sorry that you got hit earlier." He said.

"It's ok. My chest doesnt hurt anymore after being hit by that guy." I said.

He waved goodbye to me and descended some stairs into his forge. He probably thought I was a ninja or something. He probably thought I would jump roof to roof to get home.

'Well, I sure am screwed. I guess I could jump off the building and try to land in a bush or something.' I thought.

I looked down the side of the building. Two stories up with no bushes for about 50 feet.

"CRAP!" I shouted.

So there was no way off except for the incredibly hot forge. There was no way that I was going back through the forge again. I would have to do something that only Trevor would ever think of, that crazy maniac. I positioned myself at the far side of the building. I tried running as fast as possible and I jumped off the edge of the roof with all the strength that I could muster. I was flung towards the bushes. I yelled at the top of my lungs, "BAANNNZZAAIII!"

I started to plummet like a rock downwards. I was not going to make it to the bushes. I would fall at least 20-30 feet short of them. At that exact moment in time, I thought, 'Well, that was stupid of me.'

**THUD**

I hit the ground. There was a little grass under me. It probably cushioned my fall. I got up slowly. My whole body hurt. I got to my feet. It seemed that the majority of the fall made an impact on my chest. Now, my chest really hurt. I placed my right foot forward. Then my left foot. Then I repeated this process for a half hour until I reached the house the Hokage had given me, Trevor, and Daniel.

I trudged up the hill until I got to the door. A lot of the pain had gone away by now, but I was still tired. I got out my key to the door and inserted it into the lock and twisted. The door opened easily. I went inside and locked the door behind me.

'Oh crap. I still have to memorize the sheet Iruka-sensei gave me.' I thought. 'Well, actually, I know how chakra works already, kind of... I'll just look over it to make sure I have it down.'

I walked slowly up to my upstairs bedroom. Daniel's and Trevor's rooms were empty. Where were they? Oh well.

I sat down in my room and put my things on a desk under a window overlooking the town. I had already packed some of my clothing into a small dresser next to the desk. There were almost no working electronic things working in this home. One or two lights worked, and there was running water, but everything else was dead. The refrigerator was empty and it had a fried circuit in the back. The microwave didn't even have enough power left to tell the time. What really surprised me though was that there were no computers or complex calculators or anything that I had seen around the town. Did these people even have computers? Though when I thought about it made sense. They would not use computers because they had missions and training and they could contact villages via ninja or summons.

Back to my original subject. Since there were no really working devices in the house, I would have to use a candle to navigate the house and read the sheet on chakra. I sat at the desk and read up on the mechanics on how to use chakra and how it could be used in battle and its other uses. About when I got done with it I heard a floorboard downstairs creak and I could have sworn I had heard a whisper or a voice speak. I got my tazer out and snuck downstairs towards the noise. As I got to the bottom, I was tackled from behind. "BANZAI!" Someone yelled.

I fell forward and landed on the huge bruise on my chest.

"AGHHHH!" I yelled.

"Gotcha," A voice that sounded suspisiciously like Trevor's said from behind me.

"Took you long enough to get home," Daniel said from behind me as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah. I had to show that weapon smith that Tsunade told me to see my weapons," I said.

I looked at Trevor. He was hyper or something. He had a humongous smile on his face and it looked like he couldn't stand still.

"Trevor, are you okay?" I asked.

"Naw, he's fine. He found out that here in this place there's a store with over 2000 flavors of pocky. We got a few cartons of it for free by showing the old guy who makes it how our 'weapons' work. He even said he could use a hand or two with making and selling it all. So we might be able to get a part-time job or two," Daniel said.

"That's great! So, what flavors of pocky did you guys get?" I said happily. Pocky had always been a favorite treat of mine.

"Well, let's see here." He said. He ran past me into the kitchen area. He came back about a minute later with a paper bag. He looked inside and took out a few red-colored boxes about the size of a water bottle each.

"Well, we've got a box of lime, strawberry, plain, and some mystery flavor box. Want some?" he said.

Trevor grabbed the strawberry Pocky with inhuman speed and ran to his room. "MY POCKY!" He yelled.

"Ok... I didn't know he liked strawberry pocky that much." I said.

"Neither did I. Hey, did you read that chakra sheet thingy? They're talk about chakra like it can do what's considered miracles back in our place. What's with that?" Daniel said.

"Dude, if you saw the anime and manga like me and Trevor, you would know how powerful it is. With it, 12 year olds can walk up trees, walls, and even walk on water. They can make fire, water, lightning, rocks, earth, and snow elements bend to their will through chakra. So, to answer you question, yes, it can do miracles." I said.

"Oh," He said. Well, I guess we should take a nap each then go to Iruka, eh?" He asked.

"Yeah. Goodnight, "I said.

...----- 3 --- 4 HOURS LATER ----...

I woke up to the sun rising and shining into my window. I got up from the small bed and stretched my whole body. My stomach ached. All I had actually eaten in the last day or so was pocky and it wasn't very filling. I looked at my watch and it was 6:34 A.M. I decided to go wake up Daniel and Trevor. After they had awoken and gotten ready for the long day ahead of us, I got my backpack with all of my stuff and the sheet containing the information about chakra and chakra control. We left and got to the academy without much trouble. When we got to the academy, we saw Iruka staring absentmindedly at the swing from the steps of the academy. As we approached the academy, he looked up to greet us.

"Hello there!" Iruka said tiredly. "You're all a bit early!"

"Well, the house Tsunade gave us doesnt have a clock. I figured its better to be safe and be early." I said.

"Well, that's ok. Anyways, have all of you read the sheet on chakras I gave you yesterday?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah." We all said.

Iruka pulled out 3 identical looking scrolls from his side pockets. "Here. Take these. They're old genin training scrolls. They were used to train genin back when there wasn't enough staff to go around for all the trainees. If you need help, just come here and I'll help you. After you're done with them you should be able to demonstrate all basic genin skills to me. Then you will be allowed to take the genin test."

"Wow, thanks Iruka-sensei! We'll be back when we finish these things!" Trevor said excitedly.

Iruka smiled and we left to go back to our house. We got there relatively quickly. We all sat near the front door and we started talking.

"Guys, we have to get jobs today. Before we train we have to eat. Before we eat we have to get money. Before we get money we have to work." I said.

"How about this, Trevor and I go to the old man selling pocky and get jobs from him and you go find some work from someone else," Daniel said.

"Yeah, ok. You guys bring home some decent food and get jobs. I'll go look around and see if there's work for me." I said.

"Ok. See you later," Daniel said. He and Trevor started walking towards the marketplace. I started wandering the town looking for work. It was about noon time that I found a ramen stand that was crowded with people and the owner, an old man, looked very tired. I looked at the sign ' ICHIRAKU RAMEN '. WOAH! This is the stand Naruto always went to when I had seen the anime. I went up to the stand and waited for about an hour until the stand started to calm down. I walked up to the counter and said, " Hey, you look pretty tired, too many orders?"

He looked at me and tiredly said, "Yes, way too many orders. I need some rest. Thankfully not many people will have orders until dinnertime."

"Yeah. Hey, I've been looking for work, maybe I could work here and you could get your sleep?" I said.

The old man looked at me for a second, and then spoke up, "It sounds like a good idea. What's your name?"

"My name is David. I, um, just moved in to Konoha. I know how to make ramen." I said.

"Well, I guess I could give you a job. It's been hard to keep the shop going ever since my daughter went to a neighboring village for higher learning." He said, "Can you be here at around 8-9:00 in the morning?"

"Yes, I could." I said.

"Well, ok then, I guess I'll teach you how to work the stand before dinnertime."

--------------5-67609-9856950476-8768042568-5605486095475-684tygf456k234-9598234-54hg6273f-34

WOOHOO! That's the end of the chapter 5! That took me awhile. I'm doing most of this at school in my free time because my home computer got a virus.

SORRY for the wait between chapters. There's been a lot going on for me that's been getting in the way of writing. I've got math exams, projects in 3 of my classes i'm taking, and ive had incredible amounts of homework. I will try to get the next chapter out sometime before the end of spring break, but no guarantees. Thanks for reading!

I NEED REVIEWS! Reviews are what type the chapters! They make authors write faster! If you want to see more chapters in the future, then I will need reviews!

WOOHOO! 550 Hits and 3 new reviews! This makes me so happy!

INSERT DISCLAIMER AND STUFF HERE\/\/\/

WARNING: May Contain spoilers. Story takes place right after the 3 year break in the series.

RATING: PG --- 13

RATED PG13 for Occasional bad language and Mild Violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. Please don't sue.

I do, however, own the characters Trevor, Daniel, And Dave.

Thanks for reading!


	6. author

Hey everybody. I haven't updated in months. if any of you still care enough about this story to be reading this, thanks. I'm sorry, but i can no longer update this story. ill leave it up of course, but it won't be updating. As a look back, it was fun to write but i didnt have a written plot anywhere and i made it up mostly as I went along. Also, Theres some plot holes. a LOTTTTT of plot holes. or things that didnt make sense. like for example, in the second naruto movie and in the anime and manga, people like gaara and the wierd bone guy use bone techniques like bone bullets and sand bullets.  
this means there's probably been guns in the naruto realm. after all, theyve got tv's, vcr's. and dvd technology, but no guns?  
so yeah. im rambling by now for sure. but again as a look back, it was a bit over ambitious to try a 3 person teleportation to naruto realm story. that being said, I am going to make another story, but this time with an actual PLOT, only one person, a GUY,  
and maybe it will be more interesting. I plan on writing a plot by tonight, and writing the first few chapters in advance before I submit anyh chapters. or maybe i'll actually submit first and you guys can tell me if it sucks or not. anyways, if your'e still reading, thanks. ill see you all around and i hope my next story will be better. 


End file.
